Underground
by KayNeerRay
Summary: Labyrinth/HarryPotter Crossover! Basically the plot of Labyrinth- Only played by Harry Potter Characters! Ginny=Sarah, Draco=Jareth, Harry=Hoggle. Will be Romance later (soon me thinks) Chapter 6 is up! R/R please
1. Intro

Summery: A cross-over between Harry Potter and Labyrinth. My story follows the plot of the Labyrinth pretty closely- only the parts are played by Harry Potter Characters. Ginny is Sarah. Who will the Goblin King be? Warning: Um, probably some original character-ness. But I'll try not to have too much of that. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth. Please don't sue.  
  
Note: This scene takes place in a park of some kind  
  
Ch. 1 Introduction  
  
It was that time of day and it was just starting to get late. The sun had almost completely  
  
vanished, and the moon was working its way up ever higher. The last hints of color in  
  
the sky were beginning to fade and night was setting in. It was starting to get too dark to  
  
notice the thick heavy clouds that covered the sky.  
  
A large Snow owl that had been flying swooped down to land on a branch of a large oak  
  
tree. Underneath this tree, was a young lady reading a book. Her wand was lit at the tip  
  
to provide enough light to see what she was reading. As the owl landed, she turned her  
  
head to look up at him. She stared a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Is it you?" she asked playfully.  
  
She stood up. "Your Highness!" She giggled with a dramatic bow.  
  
Her curls of auburn hair bounced lightly as she did so. She was a very pretty girl,  
  
wearing a white flowing dress and a light blue cloak lined in silver. She was also very  
  
small, giving her a fragile look.  
  
She bent down to pick the leather bound book she had been reading earlier. Looking  
  
through it she stopped at a page and nodded in satisfaction. She cleared her throat and  
  
quickly turned her face into a serious expression, looking up at the owl once more.  
  
"Give me the child." She said softly. "Through dangers untold and hardships  
  
Unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take  
  
back the child that you have stolen."  
  
The owl just simply stared back at her and hooted as if to say, "What are you talking  
  
about?" The girl continued on, as if it was perfectly normal to have a conversation with  
  
an owl.  
  
"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great."  
  
She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped. A look of confusion crossed her face as  
  
she furrowed her brows in concentration.  
  
"For my will is as strong as yours. My kingdom is great....damn! I always forget that  
  
line!" She looked back down at her book. Finding the line she was looking for, she let  
  
out a sigh. "You have no power over me."  
  
Thunder sounded in the distance and rain began to fall. The girl, who was Ginny  
  
Weasley, looked around irritated. "Great. Just great." Her eyes got big, as if suddenly  
  
realizing something. "Oh no! It's really late, mum's going to go nutters!" She held out  
  
her arm and called out to the owl, which flew down to her arm. "Come on Merlin, we got  
  
to get home."  
  
Well, I know not much happens in the first chapter. But that's because this is kind of an Introduction. As I go along chapters should get longer. Please, Please Review! 


	2. Baby sitting

Summery: A lot like Labyrinth movie- only with a Harry Potter twist! Wahoo!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth. So Please don't sue me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 2 Baby sitting  
  
"Ginny, where on earth have you been? Well? Don't stand there in the rain, come in!"  
  
Ginny Weasley stood soaking wet on the porch of her lopsided house. Her mother didn't  
  
look pleased. She stood at the door with her arms crossed, staring at Ginny with a frown  
  
on her face. Ginny made her way inside and reached up with one hand to ring out the  
  
water from her wet hair. Her mother followed behind her and did a simple spell with her  
  
wand to clean up the mud Ginny was bringing in.  
  
Merlin, who had been safely tucked under Ginny's cloak to stay as dry as possible, poked  
  
his head out. Seeing the fireplace, which was placed on the other side of the room, he  
  
quickly flew over and landed on a chair near it to warm up.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Said Mrs. Weasley spotting the owl. "Ginny, put him in his cage."  
  
"But he's cold!" Ginny protested.  
  
"He's getting filth and yuck all over my furniture! Now go on and put him away."  
  
"Ugh, fine." Ginny walked over and held out her arm for Merlin. The owl hesitated, still  
  
wanting to stay by the warm fire, but reluctantly obeyed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pocketed her wand and looked crossly at Ginny. "Do you realize that  
  
you're an hour late young lady?"  
  
"Sorry." Ginny muttered while gently petting her owl.  
  
"It's not often your father and I get a chance to go out."  
  
"You go out all the time!"  
  
"And I only ask you to baby sit for one night." Her mother puffed. "You told me you  
  
didn't have any plans. Your father and I were worried about you!"  
  
Just as she said this, a tall man with balding red hair walked into the room. He saw  
  
Ginny. "Ah, there you are Ginny. I was wondering where you were." He said sounding  
  
sincerely relieved she was home.  
  
"You see?" Her mother said pointedly. "You worried your father."  
  
"Well I guess I can't do anything right, can I?!" Ginny said, her temper rising.  
  
So she came home late, so what? Why couldn't her mother just leave her alone?  
  
She marched off up the stairs with Merlin, heading towards her room.  
  
"That girl always has her head in the clouds." Mrs. Weasley said, turning towards her  
  
husband once she heard Ginny's bedroom door shut. "Why can't she just work on her  
  
spells, or find a boyfriend? She should have a boyfriend at this age Arthur. But no, she  
  
has to read all those silly books. She should be doing something more productive with  
  
her time."  
  
"Don't worry dear," said Mr. Weasley in a calm voice, "I'll talk to her."  
  
Ginny had just gotten Merlin put back in his cage when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Ginny? May I talk to you?" Her father came in.  
  
"There's nothing really to talk about." Ginny Shrugged. She went to sit at her desk,  
  
which was covered with dolls, makeup, books, and quills. She reached out for a tube of  
  
shinny pink lipstick and started carefully applying it to her lips. "You better hurry." She  
  
said. "You'll be late."  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded. "We've already given Timmy his dinner and put him to bed.  
  
We'll be back around midnight."  
  
"Kay, bye." Ginny said distantly. As soon as her father left Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wow dad, like you really wanted to talk to me." She put down the lipstick and sighed.  
  
Although she didn't like to admit it, she would like it if her mother and father would just  
  
talk to her once in awhile. But her mother was always nit picking and bickering. And  
  
her father, well, that was a touchy subject.  
  
Ginny had always been Arthur's favorite, and he spoiled her. But that was before little  
  
Timothy Weasley was born, the newest addition to the Weasley family. With Ginny  
  
having six older brothers, her parents just didn't have the time to pamper all of their  
  
children. So all their energy was going into the new baby. And Ginny's father suddenly  
  
didn't have enough time for her anymore. When her parents did have spare time, they  
  
would go out together, and Ginny would be left home alone to baby-sit. And of course,  
  
Ginny's brothers would never be up to baby-sitting. According to them it was a "girl"  
  
job. They themselves were always going out as well.  
  
There was a time when The Weasleys where too poor to afford that privilege. But now  
  
that all of the Weasley children had become older and had their own jobs, they found  
  
themselves going out and indulging in things they never could before. Such as buying  
  
luxurious things and going to nice restaurants, things like that.  
  
Ginny had gotten herself a job too, after her third year of school. Unlike the rest of her  
  
family, Ginny enjoyed going out just to enjoy the fresh air and be alone. She did,  
  
however, spend some of her money for things she needed. She had been able to buy  
  
Merlin, her very own owl. And also took the time to buy herself more proper robes to  
  
wear.  
  
As Ginny sat thinking, something caught her eye. There was a bare spot on her desk,  
  
where something had been before.  
  
"Lancelot!" Ginny cried. Realizing that one of her favorite stuffed animals was missing.  
  
"Someone has been in my room again!"  
  
  
  
Gah! Out Of Character-ness! Molly is the nicest mom in the world! How could I do that to such a great character??? Anyway, who do you think I should make the Goblin King be? I'm trying to decide between Harry and Draco. So far I'm leaning towards Draco- but I'm still open to ideas. Your vote will count! You could vote for someone else too if you can think of someone better. Please Review! 


	3. Story Time

Summery: A cross-over between Harry Potter and Labyrinth. My story follows the plot of the Labyrinth pretty closely- only the parts are played by Harry Potter Characters. Ginny is Sarah. Who will the Goblin King be? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth. Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 3 Story Time  
  
Ginny walked into Timmy's room and flipped on the light switch.  
  
She looked accusingly at Timmy. "You took Lancelot didn't you?" She peered into the  
  
crib and saw that the baby had a very old and tattered teddy bear lying next to him. "I  
  
knew it! Oh, Someone save me!" She collapsed into a wooden rocking chair sitting next  
  
to the crib. "Why can't someone take me away from this awful place?"  
  
Thunder sounded outside and Timmy started crying. It was still raining from earlier that  
  
evening and a cold wind was coming in through the window. Shivering, Ginny got up  
  
and tried to close the window. She couldn't get it shut all the way though because the  
  
lock was broke. It was an old house, and things where not always in good shape. Even  
  
the paint around the window was chipping.  
  
After trying to shut the window several times and not succeeding, she took a scarf that  
  
had been lying on the floor near by, and wedged it in the opening that was letting the cold  
  
air in. Well, it helped. But Timmy was still crying. Ginny turned her attention back to  
  
him.  
  
"Oh! What do you want? Do you want a story? Huh?" She picked him up and sat down  
  
in the rocking chair with him. "Okay." She said bitterly. "Once upon a time there was  
  
this beautiful girl who lived in an ugly old house. She was like a slave, always forced to  
  
baby-sit. And the child was spoiled and wanted everything for himself."  
  
Timmy continued to cry. Ginny let out another sigh and began to rock in her chair. "But  
  
what no one knew, is that a king had fallen in love with the girl."  
  
(More thunder from outside)  
  
"Not just any king, but a Goblin king." She added, using the full extent of her  
  
imagination. "He fell so in love with her that he gave her certain powers. So one night,  
  
when she just couldn't take anymore, she called to the goblins for help."  
  
Timmy cried even louder.  
  
"Oh alright! Alright!" Ginny patted his back soothingly. "Stop crying or I'll say the  
  
words!" Ginny walked back to the crib and sat Timmy down. She gazed down in the  
  
crib and once again saw the teddy bear, still lying next to Timmy's pillow. Timmy  
  
sniffed and looked up at her. He followed Ginny's gaze and reached out a chubby hand  
  
for the teddy bear. Ginny frowned and took the teddy bear away from him, causing  
  
Timmy to cry again. Ginny had had enough.  
  
"Goblin king, Goblin king! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from  
  
me!" She said dramatically. Then looked down at Timmy as if expecting him to  
  
disappear at any moment.  
  
"Oh, if only." She started walking over to the door to leave. But before she exited she  
  
paused by the door, taking one last look at Timmy. "You know, I wish the Goblins  
  
would take you away." She clicked off the light. "Right now." She exited and closed  
  
the door behind her. But as she started to walk away she stopped. Something didn't  
  
seem right for some reason. She paused to listen for a moment. Then she noticed.  
  
Timmy had suddenly stopped crying.  
  
Oh gosh, I know that was a short chapter. Sorry! Thanks to the people who reviewed. ^_^ Next chapter the Goblin King will make his grand appearance! So this is your last chance to vote. 


	4. Goblin King

Summery: A crossover between Harry Potter and Labyrinth. My story follows the plot of the Labyrinth pretty closely- only the parts are played by Harry Potter Characters. Ginny is Sarah.  
  
And the Goblin King is.....(drum roll Please!)......Draco! (People clap) Thank you, thank you. (waves and smiles)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth. I'm not that creative. I'm also not that rich so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Ch.4 Goblin King  
  
"Timmy? Are you alright?" Ginny asked cautiously as she turned back towards her little  
  
brothers room. She wondered why her little brother had stopped crying so quickly. She  
  
opened his door and looked in. The room seemed eerily quiet and dark. She tried the  
  
light switch, but it didn't work. Something definitely didn't seem right here.  
  
She cautiously and slowly walked towards the crib.  
  
"Timmy?"  
  
The bundle of blankets inside the crib suddenly wiggled. An unearthly giggle made  
  
Ginny jump.  
  
'Its just Timmy.' She thought to herself. "Isn't it?"  
  
Hesitantly she reached out her hand and grasped the blanket in her fist. Then in one  
  
quick movement pulled the covers away.  
  
She gasped at what she saw. Nothing.  
  
No Timmy.  
  
She stood staring and the empty sheets for a minute.  
  
Then she heard a giggle from behind her. She turned around quickly, but couldn't see  
  
anything in the dark. Then she heard something run past her. Something giggled again.  
  
All around her things where starting to move in the shadows and she couldn't  
  
look fast enough to see it all. During all the confusion the window blew open and a  
  
shadow came over the room. Ginny focused her attention towards the window. She  
  
suddenly realized something was coming in through the window.  
  
Ginny let out a gasp as a man appeared before her. She couldn't help but notice how  
  
handsome he was. Looking at him she realized he looked like he was around her age. He  
  
was slender and had blond hair, wearing a black cloak that was swirling about him. He  
  
was also wearing a white peasant shirt, black pants, and black boots. There seemed to be  
  
something magical about him that gave him an almost sparkling appearance. Yet at the  
  
same time he seemed dark and mysterious.  
  
"Your him aren't you?" Ginny asked shyly. "You're the Goblin King."  
  
The boy smirked and nodded.  
  
"I.. I need my brother back, if it's all the same."  
  
At this, the boy gave out a short laugh. "What's said is said."  
  
"But I didn't mean it!"  
  
He lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, you didn't?"  
  
"Please, I need him back. Where is he?"  
  
"You know very well where he is."  
  
"Well, can't you bring him back? Please?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
The boy looked at her for a moment with his icy gray eyes, as if considering her.  
  
"Ginny," He finally said. "go back to your room. Read your books. Forget about the  
  
baby."  
  
Ginny looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Here," he held out his hand in which he held a small crystal orb. "I've brought you a  
  
gift."  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked fascinated.  
  
"It's a crystal. Nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it," he turned the  
  
ball and placed it in his other hand. "It will show you your dreams."  
  
Ginny looked into the ball and saw inside a small scene. It was an image of herself. She  
  
reached out to take the small orb so she could she the picture more clearly, but the Goblin  
  
King pulled back.  
  
"This isn't a gift for an ordinary girl." He said warningly. "Do you want it?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Then forget the baby."  
  
Ginny looked disappointed.  
  
"I can't. I appreciate what you're offering, but I need my brother back."  
  
The boy frowned and looked down at the crystal orb in his hand.  
  
"Ginny," he said darkly. "don't defy me."  
  
He then sharply looked up and threw the crystal ball at her. Ginny shielded herself,  
  
expecting the orb to hit her. But as the orb came at her, it changed. Instead, it was a  
  
scarf that landed softly on her shoulder. She noticed it was one she had used earlier to  
  
keep the window shut.  
  
Shocked, she looked at the Goblin King.  
  
He smiled wickedly. "Your no match for me."  
  
Ginny didn't care if she was or not. She had to get her brother home safely.  
  
"I need my brother back."  
  
Then the room started to swirl. The only thing that remained solid was herself and the  
  
Goblin King. And then the room steadied itself again and they where somewhere else.  
  
Ginny looked around. They were outside. But not outside her house, they were in a  
  
strange place. It looked like a desert of some kind.  
  
The boy walked up beside her and placed a hand around her waist. he bent his head  
  
down so he could talk into her ear. "He's there in my castle." He pointed to a castle that  
  
was very far away, in the middle of a large labyrinth.  
  
"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin city?" Ginny asked wide-eyed.  
  
The boy nodded. He then straightened up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Do  
  
you still want to look for him?"  
  
Ginny nodded determinedly.  
  
"Hmm," He said sounding displeased. "What a pity."  
  
"It doesn't look that far." Ginny said more to herself than to him.  
  
"It's further than you think."  
  
He started backing away.  
  
"Time is short, you have 13 hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your baby  
  
brother becomes one of us....forever."  
  
Ginny shuddered. She knew what he meant by that. If she didn't find her brother within  
  
13 hours, he would become a goblin. And the Goblin King would keep him there in  
  
his castle forever.  
  
Ginny was just about to protest that 13 hours wasn't enough time when she turned to find  
  
that the boy was gone.  
  
She turned back around to look at the challenge that lay ahead of her.  
  
The labyrinth looked large and complex, full of turns and dead ends. And in the very  
  
center of all the winding twisted paths was the castle, which was magnificent. Yet at the  
  
same time, everything looked very old, as if it had been there for centuries.  
  
Ginny tucked her hair back behind her ears and let out a long sigh. "Well, come on feet."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? I hope I described Draco well enough- the clothes and all that. To all my reviewers: Thanks for voting! Comments and suggestions are always welcome. ^_^ And by the way, I noticed that my settings were on "Do not accept anonymous reviews." I changed it now because I'm really not that picky. So for all you people who don't have pen names, feel free to review. The more reviews the better! 


	5. Blasted Pixies

Summery: A crossover between Harry Potter and Labyrinth. My story follows the plot of the Labyrinth pretty closely- only the parts are played by Harry Potter Characters. Ginny is Sarah, Draco is Jareth.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth. Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 5 Blasted Pixies  
  
As Ginny approached the entrance to the labyrinth, she heard a strange trickling sound.  
  
She looked around to see where the source of the noise was coming from, and saw a boy  
  
near a small water fountain, and he was..er.."relieving" himself.  
  
"Oh! Ginny said covering her eyes and blushing. "Excuse me!"  
  
He jumped and turned his head around to see her. "Excuse ME!" He said, turning red  
  
himself. He zipped up his pants and then fully turned around to face Ginny.  
  
  
  
This boy was handsome too, like the Goblin king had been. Only he wasn't wearing such  
  
spectacular clothes. He was wearing old baggy jeans held up by a belt, and an overlarge  
  
shirt. But his looks more than made up for this. He had stunning green eyes and messy  
  
black hair.  
  
  
  
"Can you help me get through this labyrinth?" She asked indicating to the large vine-  
  
covered door. She was trying to get it open but it wouldn't budge.  
  
The boy was just about to answer, when something caught his attention.  
  
A beautiful Pixie with pink hair and violet eyes was fluttering near a rose bush. It looked  
  
like a female and she had glittering purple butterfly wings.  
  
The boy glared at it. "Ah! Blasted pixies!"  
  
He reached down and picked up something that looked like a large fly swatter and then  
  
ran after it. He started swatting madly as the pixie started to buzz around his head while  
  
making taunting remarks like, "you can't get me!"  
  
The boy made one last mad dash to hit the fairy and just nearly missed. The pixie flew  
  
away and landed safely on the ledge of a wall. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
  
  
Ginny stood there feeling a bit awkward. "As I was saying, how do you.." But she  
  
stopped talking. The boy wasn't paying attention to her at all. He was still looking at the  
  
pixie. He started moving slowly, trying to sneak up on the pixie as it sat on the ledge,  
  
swinging its legs happily and eating a rose petal. He swung the swatter down hard.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"How could you!" Ginny shouted.  
  
The boy still didn't pay attention to her. He lifted up the fly swatter and looked  
  
disgustedly at the spot where the pixie had been (which was now a big smear with  
  
wings).  
  
"Yuck" he said.  
  
"Poor thing! Why did you do that?"  
  
He turned towards her and shrugged. "They bite."  
  
"Ugh!" She shook her head in a disapproving way. "You're a monster."  
  
"No I'm not, I'm Harry." He flashed a smile at her. "Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, are you going to help me or not?" she snapped.  
  
"Help you with what?" He asked.  
  
"The door!"  
  
"What door?"  
  
"Oh, your hopeless." Ginny said getting irritated.  
  
"Am not. You just need to ask the right questions."  
  
Ginny sighed, "How do I get into the Labyrinth?"  
  
"Ah! Now that's more like it." He said. "You just knock on the door 3 times."  
  
She turned to face the door.  
  
  
  
"You really going in there, are you?" He asked, a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes." She answered shortly. She took a deep breath, then knocked 3 times. The stone  
  
doors opened slowly and she stepped in.  
  
Ginny looked around. It was a long path stretching out in two directions. It wasn't a  
  
very pretty path. The brick walls where covered in moss, and dead branches littered the  
  
ground.  
  
  
  
"Cozy, isn't it?" A voice said behind Ginny.  
  
She turned around to see the boy leaning against the door, smirking at her. He walked up  
  
to her. "Which way are you going to go? Left or Right?"  
  
Ginny looked down both ways. "They both look the same to me."  
  
He laughed. "You're not going to get very far."  
  
She turned toward him. "Which way would you go?" She asked.  
  
"Me? I wouldn't go either way."  
  
"Well, that's a lot of help." She said sarcastically.  
  
The boy sighed. "You know what your problem is? You take too much for granted.  
  
Take this Labyrinth for example." He gestured with his hand. "Even if you reach the  
  
center, you'll never get out again."  
  
"That's your opinion."  
  
"Well, it's much better than yours." He patted her on the back and then started walking  
  
away.  
  
"Thanks for nothing Harold."  
  
"It's Harry." He turned around. "And don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
He then walked out and the door shut behind him, leaving Ginny to face the labyrinth  
  
alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
That chapter was fun to write! Hope it was fun to read too. Sorry about the shortness of it though. I would just like to note that I have no idea what pixies eat. I just had her eating a rose petal because I thought it was cute.  
  
Replies to some of my reviewers:  
  
Ces Granger- I considered your idea about making Harry smash House elves, but decided on pixies. I just thought House elves would be too hard to smash. Harry would need a big rock or something. Thanks for the suggestion though! I may use House elves later in the story.  
  
Cassandra Anthemyst- How old is Draco? Hmm..I would say about 16-20. Depends on how you want to imagine him. I picture him about 18, just because that's how old I am. You can make him whatever age you want. When I say "Boy", I mean "young man". I don't mean to say that he's a little boy or anything. The same thing goes for Harry.  
  
Julienne- I'm basically sticking to the original story of Labyrinth, I may (and probably will) change some scenes as I see fit and maybe have a different ending. You'll just have to wait and see! ;)  
  
A big thanks to ALL of my reviewers! 


	6. Certain Death

Summery: A crossover between Harry Potter and Labyrinth. My story follows the plot of the Labyrinth pretty closely- only the parts are played by Harry Potter Characters. Ginny=Sarah Draco=Jareth Harry=Hoggle Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
  
  
Ch. 6 Certain Death  
  
"What do they mean, 'Labyrinth'?" Ginny said aloud. She had been walking down the  
  
same path now for 10 minutes. "There aren't any turns or corners or anything. This just  
  
goes on and on."  
  
Ginny sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Ello." A voice squeaked next to Ginny. She turned to find two large green eyes staring  
  
at her.  
  
"Oh, hello."  
  
The small green house elf smiled warmly at her. "I is Dobby, the masters' personal  
  
house elf. I is not meaning to sneak up on you miss. I is just coming to see you. It has  
  
been so long since anyone has been in master's labyrinth."  
  
"He has a house elf?"  
  
"Oh yes miss. Though I is not on duty right now. When I heard master talk of you I had  
  
to come see. It is big news having you hear. Master was telling us of you. And you are  
  
even more beautiful than master said you where!"  
  
Ginny gasped. "He, he said I was beautiful?"  
  
Suddenly Dobby started pulling and twisting his ears while yelping in pain- much like a dog getting his tail shut in a door.  
  
"Stop! What are you doing?" Ginny asked shocked. She grabbed him by the arms to  
  
stop him.  
  
"I shouldn't be telling what master says of you, it is master's personal business!"  
  
"Listen Dobby, is there any way you can help me through this labyrinth?"  
  
Dobby's eyes widened. "Oh, I don'ts think master would like that very much."  
  
"Couldn't you tell me anything? I mean, I'm not getting very far. There aren't any turns  
  
or openings or anything."  
  
"Ah, but there are miss! Master's labyrinth is full of openings. You just not be seeing  
  
them."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Dobby pointed to the wall directly across from them. "There's one. Right in front of  
  
you."  
  
Ginny looked at the wall. It looked like a normal wall to her. "No there isn't."  
  
"Try walking through it. You'll see what I is meaning."  
  
Ginny went up to the wall and held her hands up to touch it, but instead of feeling a wall  
  
her hands went right through it.  
  
"Wow!" Ginny said, now smiling at Dobby. "It's just like platform 9 ¾."  
  
"That is right miss. You can't be taking things for granted in here. Everything is  
  
enchanted."  
  
"Thank you!" Ginny said and then began to walk through the wall.  
  
"WAIT!" Dobby called after her.  
  
"What?" Ginny said, turning around.  
  
"Do not be going that way, miss! Never go that way."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Ginny crossed the path and started leaving through the other wall.  
  
"Thanks." She said just as she disappeared.  
  
Dobby sighed a breath of relief. "If miss would have gone that way, she'd have gone  
  
straight to master's castle!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny steeped out into a new part of the labyrinth. She briefly wondered if she was  
  
simply on the other side of the wall, or if it had transported her to a whole new part of the  
  
labyrinth. Well, either way, this side was much better. It was less dreary. Instead of  
  
dull, gray brick walls, there were handsome green hedges. And the ground wasn't  
  
littered with dead branches.  
  
Ginny also noticed, that unlike the path she had just come from, this was a section full of  
  
corners and turns. The change in scenery was nice.  
  
Ginny walked for awhile, taking turns here and there, trying to remember which direction  
  
she had just come from and which way she was going. After awhile it started to get a  
  
little confusing. After all, it all looked the same.  
  
She pulled her wand out of her pocket and tapped the ground, muttered a spell. A little  
  
red arrow appeared on the floor. Now if she came this way again, she would be able to  
  
get herself back on track. She smiled at her cleverness and continued walking. But when  
  
she looked up she saw that there was a dead end. She could have sworn that this was a  
  
clear path before.  
  
She shrugged and turned back around. She looked down at her arrow as she passed and  
  
noticed that it was facing in a different direction then it had been before.  
  
"What the? Who's changing my marks?" Ginny said, confused. She heard laughing  
  
behind her and turned around again.  
  
Two young men stood laughing at her misfortune. They were both standing in front of  
  
doors, and looked very, very much alike. Both were tall, freckle faced, red hair boys.  
  
"Fred! George! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked surprised.  
  
"Don't ask." The one on the right said. "We don't even know what we're doing here,  
  
isn't that right Fred?"  
  
Ginny looked back and forth between them, confused.  
  
"This was a dead end a minute ago."  
  
"No, that's the dead end." Fred said, pointing behind Ginny. She whirled around to see  
  
that it was indeed a dead end behind her.  
  
"It keeps changing! What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Try one of these doors." George said. "One of them leads to the castle, and the other  
  
one leads to"  
  
"Dun Dun Dun!"  
  
"Certain death."  
  
"Cut it with the dramatics guys." Ginny snapped. "Which one is which?"  
  
"We can't tell you." Fred replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we have no bloody idea."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Then why are you here?"  
  
"We told you Gin, we don't know why we are here. We just are."  
  
"Whatever." Ginny said and pushed past them. "You two are so weird."  
  
She opened the door behind George and started walking through.  
  
"Bye Gin!" She heard her brothers call after her as they shut the door. Funny, Ginny  
  
thought, Her brothers never called her Gin before.  
  
She didn't really have any time to think about it though, because the ground suddenly fell  
  
out from under Ginny and she found herself falling. She screamed at the sudden  
  
sensation but then stopped as strong hands grabbed her and stopped her from falling.  
  
"Which way?" Ginny heard a voice in the dark.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Which way?" The voice asked her again. "Up or down."  
  
"Oh." Ginny tried to see who was holding her, but she could only make out the persons  
  
hands. She had no idea how this person was holding her up. Perhaps they were on a  
  
broomstick?  
  
"I haven't got all day! Make up your mind girl!"  
  
"Well, erm. Since I'm pointed that way, I guess I'll go down." Ginny said nervously  
  
without thinking.  
  
"Down?" The person said and then began to laugh.  
  
"Was that wrong?"  
  
"To late now!"  
  
They let go of her and she began to fall again, hearing the persons laughing grow farther  
  
away as she fell deeper into the darkness.  
  
She landed surprisingly softly. But she couldn't see where it was. Everything was still  
  
very dark. Ginny looked around and shuddered. It was too quite, too dark. How was she  
  
going to get out of this?  
  
Ginny could only think of the words her brother had used.  
  
"The other one leads to certain death."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Goblin King sat in his throne, surrounded by goblins. In his lap he held the small  
  
baby boy- who was snuggled up and sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
  
He peered into one of his crystal orbs. In it, he could she Ginny and her current situation.  
  
"She's in the Oubliette." He muttered to himself.  
  
Goblins around him giggled.  
  
"Shut up! She should have given up by now." He sneered.  
  
Dobby, who was shinning his boots, looked up. "I is thinking she will not give up  
  
master."  
  
He glared at the house elf, who lowered his head immediately and went back to shinning  
  
his boots.  
  
"No matter, I'm sending scar face to lead her back to the beginning."  
  
He smiled mischievously.  
  
"She'll give up when she realizes she has to start all over again." He laughed darkly  
  
under his breath as all of the goblins in the room sat watching him.  
  
He looked at them in anger. "well, laugh."  
  
They all started laughing at his command.  
  
"That's better." He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and looked down at Timmy,  
  
who was still cradled in his arms.  
  
"So much trouble for such a little thing."  
  
He smiled as the child lifted a small thumb to his baby lips.  
  
"I think I'll call him Draco."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Just a note- this might turn into a PG-13 fic. or possibly even R because of later romance. Yes, there will be Romance in this! Kissing and stuff.  
  
Review please ( 


End file.
